Never Meet Your Heroes
by ButWaitTheresMore
Summary: A series of short, self contained one shots featuring the cast of Awakening summoning the cast of previous games using Einherjar cards and just generally doing silly things. Sometimes funny, sometimes sweet, who knows. All characters copyright Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.


Robin was awestruck.

He, Morgan, and Lucina had been on patrol when they happened across a group of Risen in the forest. It wasn't too large of a group, and Morgan had been excited to try her hand at leading a force in real life, as opposed to the games she played with Robin. Robin, meanwhile, had been meaning to try out these "Einherjar" cards the Shepherds had gotten from the Outrealms recently. Supposedly, they could summon the ghosts of ancient heroes.

Robin had only met Morgan a little over a week ago, and wasn't exactly sure of how far her talents extended. He'd seen her in combat only once, and though she was definitely a gifted fighter and strategist, he didn't yet know just _how_ gifted.

So the plan was set. Robin had picked out three Einherjar cards for Morgan to lead into combat. He would stand behind if she needed backup, of course, but Morgan would be leading the charge. Because the group of Risen wasn't _too_ large, he'd elected to leave the fighting to Morgan and the Einherjar, unless they got into trouble. Lucina had returned to camp to get proper armor, weapons, and backup, to make sure that no one was injured.

The reason Robin was awestruck was just how effective Morgan's group _was._

"How'd I do, father?" Morgan asked cheerily.

"...Um... You did... You did fantastic, sweetheart!"

Then, the three spirits of ancient heroes summoned by the Einherjar cards gathered behind her. Hector, Marquess of Ostia. Ike, the Radiant Hero of Legend. And finally, Seth, the Silver Knight of Renais.

"I hope we were of service, Sir Robin." said Seth.

"Of- of course. Did you... Stab through three Risen at once with your lance there? Did I see that right?"

"I'd have sworn it was four." added Hector.

"Yeah, okay. Four. Right." Robin said, scratching his head. "And Ike... You... You threw that one Risen at that other Risen?"

"It worked." said the Radiant Hero.

"Of... Of course it did. And... And Hector, what was that thing you did? The uh... The first Risen you killed. I'm just trying to... Make sure I saw what I think I saw."

"Well, the Risen was behind that tree."

"Right, I know."

"So I told Morgan to toss her sword at me, and I hit it at an angle with my axe and killed that Risen."

"...Oh... Okay... I... honestly didn't know that was possible."

"So we did okay, dad?" piped up the small, blue haired girl in front.

"...Yeah, Morgan. That was... _Incredible."_

"Yay!" Morgan cheered and hugged her father. "I_ told_ you I could do it!"

"What'd I miss?" called another voice from a short distance away. "How's she doing, Robin?"

Lucina rode to the group in full armor, brandishing Falchion.

"My father will be arriving with backup momentarily." she said as she dismounted her horse.

"Mother!" called Morgan as she ran up to hug Lucina. "We won!"

Lucina stared blankly for a moment, first at the three ghostly warriors standing behind her husband, then to the now Risen free forest.

"...How long was I gone?"

"Ten minutes, perhaps?" responded Robin.

"...Did I... Miscount the number of Risen?"

Robin simply shook his head no. "So it turns out, Morgan, Ike, Hector, and Seth together is probably the toughest army I've ever seen."

"...Wow."

By Lucina's estimate, the Risen army would have likely taken a group of four Shepherds an hour to defeat. Morgan and her group finished them in one sixth of that time.

"Here." said Robin, handing Morgan three Einherjar cards. "Go ahead and de-summon them."

Morgan nodded and ran off, and then began performing the spell to return the spirit of the ancient heroes to their cards.

"...Lucina, our daughter is going to conquer entire _nations_ with those three cards in her hands." Robin said. "There's a reason people like that are so famous."

"She managed to keep up with Ike, Hector, and _Seth!?"_

"She _outdid_ them."

Lucina let out a slight laugh. "I... Don't know what to think of that..."

Robin just smiled. "Well, we don't need to worry _as_ much about bringing her into this war."

"I'm just wondering where she _learned_ it. I mean... I'm only as good as I am because of the future I grew up in. And if that's the case, what must Morgan's future have been like?"

"Well, I assumed it's just because she had a great teacher."

"Heh... Perhaps you're right. Perhaps I worry too much."

Suddenly, Robin and Lucina heard the clang of swords behind them. They turned around to see Morgan knock Ike to the ground and point her sword at his throat.

"Oh. Hi!" she said, spinning around to face her parents. "I just thought that before I returned Ike to his card, I should challenge him to a duel first. He's tough!"

Robin and Lucina looked to each other dumbfounded.

"...Look." Robin finally spoke up. "If anyone should be worried, it's Walhart."

"...Agreed."

* * *

**So this is just a dumb little thing I thought of. Basically, it's a series of one shots featuring the Shepherds using the Einherjar cards from the DLC to meet the heroes from the other games. Primarily, I'll be using characters from 7, 8, and 10, since those are the other three FE games I've played. There will be no continuity between chapters here, so you may see characters in different pairings between chapters. **

**There will be Lon'qu meeting Florina. There will be Robin meeting Soren. But the idea I'm most looking forward to is Cynthia and Morgan meeting L'Arachel. THAT will be INCREDIBLE. :P**

**The joke in this chapter is a bit of a meta one, in that there are overpowered characters in Fire Emblem, and then there are characters like GODDAMN SETH AND LUCINA!MORGAN, who can snap difficult chapters over their knees single handedly. **

**(Side note: I don't think Hector's really as OP as people say. He's good, but I don't think he's really as much of a tank as people make him out to be. Maybe I just got RNG screwed? Seth and Radiant Dawn Ike, however, are as big of badasses as everyone says. But that's just personal opinion.)**

**Anywho, until next time!**


End file.
